User talk:Perseus Haolysce
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bakugan Brawls Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Yes, I'd like to stay. Hear the roar of thunder! 01:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Perseus! What's up? Can I please become an admin on your Wiki? ~Valentin 98, August 25, 2011 13:10 PM I made my Brawler Page. Here it is...Valentin 98. Also, can I be Number 2 on the Top Ten? ~Valentin 98, August 25, 2011 14:55 PM Sorry to bother you, Perseus, (LOL) but are we allowed to make our own Ability Cards and Gate Cards as long as they are not over-powered? And do we brawl using real Bakugan and real cards like people usually do or with real Bakugan and those Custom Ability Cards and Gate cards you (and other people) make? ~Valentin 98, August 25, 2011 15:04 PM It's OK and I'm a male. Also, thanks for telling me. ~Valentin 98, August 25, 2011 17:10 PM Sounds good. ~Valentin 98, August 25, 2011 17:20 PM Question Hey, Perseus, I have a few ideas for Ability Cards and Gate Cards. Mind if I tell you them? Also, if you want, I can make pictures for the Ability Cards and Gate Cards you already made for the Wikia. Just saying... ~Valentin 98, August 25, 2011 20:25 PM My Ideas Here they are... Pyrus ' *'Pyrus Combo '''(or '''Pyro Combo) - Ability Card - After you roll a Pyrus Bakugan and if your roll results in a battle, take another Pyrus Bakugan from your collection and add it to the battle. Your opponent does the same by taking a Bakugan with the same Attribute as the one they have in battle from their collection and adding it to the battle. After the battle, the second Bakugan you and your opponent used in that battle go back to your collections. Aquos *'Aquos Combo '(or Aqua Combo) - Ability Card - After you roll an Aquos Bakugan and if your roll results in a battle, take another Aquos Bakugan from your collection and add it to the battle. Your opponent does the same by taking a Bakugan with the same Attribute as the one they have in battle from their collection and adding it to the battle. After the battle, the second Bakugan you and your opponent used in that battle go back to your collections. Subterra *'Subterra Combo '(or Earth''' Combo') - Ability Card - After you roll a Subterra Bakugan and if your roll results in a battle, take another Pyrus Bakugan from your collection and add it to the battle. Your opponent does the same by taking a Bakugan with the same Attribute as the one they have in battle from their collection and adding it to the battle. After the battle, the second Bakugan you and your opponent used in that battle go back to your collections. '''Haos' *'Haos Combo '(or Light''' Combo') - Ability Card - After you roll a Haos Bakugan and if your roll results in a battle, take another Haos Bakugan from your collection and add it to the battle. Your opponent does the same by taking a Bakugan with the same Attribute as the one they have in battle from their collection and adding it to the battle. After the battle, the second Bakugan you and your opponent used in that battle go back to your collections. '''Darkus' *'Dakrus Combo '(or Dark Combo) - Ability Card - After you roll a Darkus Bakugan and if your roll results in a battle, take another Darkus Bakugan from your collection and add it to the battle. Your opponent does the same by taking a Bakugan with the same Attribute as the one they have in battle from their collection and adding it to the battle. After the battle, the second Bakugan you and your opponent used in that battle go back to your collections. Ventus *'Ventus Combo '(or Wind Combo) - Ability Card - After you roll a Ventus Bakugan and if your roll results in a battle, take another Ventus Bakugan from your collection and add it to the battle. Your opponent does the same by taking a Bakugan with the same Attribute as the one they have in battle from their collection and adding it to the battle. After the battle, the second Bakugan you and your opponent used in that battle go back to your collections. That's it for now. I'll let you know when I have more ideas. ~Valentin 98, August 26, 2011 21:33 PM Thanks! Oh, cool. Thanks! ~Valentin 98, August 27, 2011 17:20 PM I'm sure. I'll be responsible and I won't abuse that power. ~Valentin 98, August 27, 2011 17:41 PM Thanks. And I will be a great help to the Wikia. I promise. Also, I have an idea on Special Ability Cards for Support Pieces such as Battle Gear and Mechtogan. What do you think? ~Valentin 98, August 27, 2011 17:57 PM OK. I'll invite people to this Wikia. Also, like I said before, you could make Abilities that can be used only if you have a certain Support Piece. I have some ideas below. (For Battle Gear, the Attributes of the cards that can be used if you have a Battle Gear in a battle are based on the two Attributes on the Battle Gear's Reference Card in reality.) Ventus *'AirKor Flash' - Battle Gear Ventus Ability Card - Playing during a battle where you have an AirKor and a Ventus Bakugan. Your opponent skips a turn and your Bakugan gains 150 Health. Aquos *'Gigarth Supreme' - Battle Gear Aquos Ability Card - Playing during a battle where you have a Gigarth and an Aquos Bakugan. Your opponent's Bakugan loses 200 Health while your Bakugan gains 200 Health. Those are my ideas. Hope you like them! ~Valentin 98, August 27, 2011 18:19 PM Hey! Ninentocan joined the Wikia. Just letting you know. ~Valentin 98, August 27, 2011 19:14 PM OK. See you tomorrow. ~Valentin 98, August 27, 2011 20:05 PM Yes Thank you, Perseus. Ninja`s are wicked! 16:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll try my best. |} 20:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC) What's the name of your brother's account? |} 20:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I got your and Frosting's messages. I'll tell Airzel. Also, I couldn't reply earlier due to Hurricane Irene. That blasted hurricane left everyone on my block without electricity for about one day. ~Valentin 98, August 29, 2011 15:35 PM ok valentin is helping perseus with our problem so thanks anyway. ps. our brother's accounts were named "hellall" "Helloall' "Watup7" and "Aerialpyrusfan23" he got blocked for sockpuppeting and aoh was blocking his individual accounts one by one, the 99 came along and blocked our ip. :( we get unblocked tomorrow, but our brother is GLOBALLY blocked from wiki. Frosting128 22:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. However, when I told Airzel, he didn't do anything about the situation. I'm going to tell Bendo14 though. ~Valentin 98, August 29, 2011 18:11 PM No clue. He also said that he didn't know who blocked you guys (as far as I remember), so that's probably why he didn't do anything. I already told Bendo14 though. ~Valentin 98, August 29, 2011 18:15 PM I know. Frosting told me. I told Bendo14 that Ghgt99 (spelling...?) blocked your IP address. Also, what did you want to tell me in private chat on here? ~Valentin 98, August 29, 2011 18:18 PM